


Harry Potter and a Somewhat Competent Hogwarts

by PeanutBuni



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Black and Queer, Black Hermione Granger, Child Abuse, Fred and George are Parental Figures to Harry, Gen, Good Slytherins, Harry Potter is not white, Hermione is Black, I am not going to do much research into the canon as I hate JKR, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, If This Becomes A Collection What Will Author Do with Themselves writing is taxing, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Person of Color Harry Potter, The Magic World is a Bit More Competent, Trying to Undo J.K's Rampant Bigotry, Wanted to Make Weasley's Jewish or something of the sort, Wizarding World Bashing (Harry Potter), author is not British, but like the concept of her magickal world sadly so., but thats a stereotype, everything author says is canon because they said so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeanutBuni/pseuds/PeanutBuni
Summary: The Wizarding World is different, and Harry's newfound friends are more mindful and competent; so are the teachers. This might turn out well for little ol' Harry.Chapters won't have a set schedule as my inspiration and motivation is sporadic, but I'll try to update once at least once every two/three months. Will be at least 1,000 words.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Fred Weasley & George Weasley
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Harry Potter and a Somewhat Competent Hogwarts

“Get up you fairy twit!” The aggressive knocking jolted Harry awake, and adrenaline shot through his body as he quickly opened the rusted door and stared down at his aunt Petunia’s shoes.

“Ma’am?”

“This!” She gripped his chin, digging her fingernails in his rough skin. Petunia pushed his face up so Harry was staring her straight on. He winced immediately once he saw what he was facing, immediately grateful that the first thing he woke up with was an aggressive knock to the door and not to the noggin. Petunia’s hair was dry and stringy, clumps of hair missing. Harry averted his eyes, feeling guilty. He didn’t mean for it to happen, but that rarely ever stopped his freakish magicks from affecting the Dursley’s or himself.

“Sorry, Aunt Petunia.” 

Before he even realized it, Harry was on the floor and he groaned out in pain. Harry takes that back. He got a knock on his noggin while also being socked so hard he fell on the floor. Not that it wasn’t hard to knock him over, though. He was dangerously scrawny for his age, looking three years younger than he was. It was the fault of his drunkard parents apparently, but the Dursley’s didn’t help by giving him food thrice a week. Harry got pulled out of his thoughts when he was roughly pulled up by his tangled hair, sending sparks of pain to his head through his body. He was lugged like a rag doll and once again he was being forced to look at someone. Uncle Vernon. Vernon’s face was twisted in spite and he started barking out words that felt grating to Harry’s ears. If he hears another one of Vernon’s rants and or scoldings he might actually just work up the courage to curse them out and walk out the front door.

However, Harry didn’t have the courage yet, so he just unfocused his eyes. He would rather be _anywhere_ but here, though just daydreaming didn’t do much as his uncle was basically dropping loogies on him every other sentence; not that he could tell where a sentence ended and began, all he heard was run-on sentences. There was something Vernon said that stuck out to him though. 

“-- you’d better be grateful that we’re bringing you to the zoo for my boy’s birthday! Otherwise, I’d’ve broken every bone in your pathetic body!” Harry wasn’t surprised at the last statement; he also wouldn’t be surprised if he really wasn’t going to the zoo, his _beloved_ uncle would follow up with that statement and mangle his bones to pieces. It’s not like it hadn’t have happened before; he’s oh so glad that the healing process took months, but he was forced back to his chores early, so his arm still popped out of the socket every so often. Oh wait, he’d forgotten.

“Thank you, uncle. For not breaking all my bones.”

“That’s right; you’d better be thankful. Now, go get dressed decently!”

From his hours of trying to avoid the Dursley’s, he’d read quite a lot at the library and he’s sure bowing wasn’t part of casual British culture; that didn’t stop the Dursley’s from asking him to bow every chance they got, it’d become routine at this point, and everything Harry did was to try not to get in trouble. So, Harry bowed and muttered some words that seemed appropriate and rushed on to his cupboard.

Now all he’d have to do is find some clothes that wouldn’t make him want to disappear any more than he already wanted to.


End file.
